fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
I Have No Mouth
And I Must Scream Ira felt the cold snow piling up on his body, he openned his eyes, his vision blurry, as he stood up, emerging from the snow that piled up on his back. He felt incredibly cold, so much he was shivering like mad. He looked over at his wounds before, he was no longer bleeding, yet he had no patches. The cold must've froze his blood, or it stopped on its own, either way, it wasn't as serious anymore. He looked around, seeing no one, infact, the area wasn't even the same as the one he lost concsciouness at. "La-....mia...?" Ira said, wondering where his friend could be "Lamia...?" He began walking, he didn't know to where though, he just walked in a straight line "Lamia...?" His voice got louder. "How sad" The voice from before was heard. The bizzare mix of several kinds of voices, young and old, man and woman, all bundled into one mess "The boy is all alone, again" It repeated the same lines it told Ira last time, in the cave. "Lamia...." Ira said, ignoring the voice and continuing to walk. "Boy, didn't you hear me? You're alone" The voice persisted, sounding much closer than before "She's gone. You won't find her, just like your mother" Suddenly, Ira froze in his place, standing still. "Lamia" Ira said "She's gone. Did you not hear me the first time? Give it up. And keep forward to Bosco" The voice said, sounding irritated towards Ira. "La-...mia..." Ira appeared to be having a problem keeping himself balanced, due to the sheer cold surrounding his body "La-...." He could feel his throat getting colder, and his voice getting lower, shaking. "She. Is. Gone. All you know and love, is gone. The only people you knew in your short lifespan, have vanished. I will say this one more time, boy. Give it up" The voice's tone because harsher towards Ira. Ira fell on his knees on the cold snow, looking down, as he saw water dripping on the ground, he touched his face, seeing he was crying "....Tears....". "Oh, boo-hoo. How sad for you" The voice mocked Ira "You feel too much, how about you stretch a little. Feel the adrenaline of murder once more?" "Lamia..." Ira stood back up, taking a deep breath "La-...." He clenched his freezing hands into fists before releasing all of his frustration at once "LAMIA!!!" Ira shouted, his voice echoeing through the cold forest. His hands openned up, as he turned around and walked away "Nothing....". "Hehehehe. Keep walking that way, you'll evantually reach Bosco, and who knows, your dearest mother might still be there" The voice said, sounding excited towards Ira's decision to continue to Bosco. "Who...?" Ira asked "Who...are you?" "Guess who?" The voice mockingly said, before presumably vanishing. About two hours have passed, and Ira has exited the forest, or the inside of it atleast, now finding a straight road, and walking along it, however, he began to feel weak, his body was cold, he was hungry, his vision began to feel blurry, but none of it mattered to him, because once again, he was alone, and all he could think of was, why? Without noticing, Ira entered a town. He looked around while walking deeper into it, seeing the building and people everywhere, with some of them eyeing him oddly, while others didn't even notice him. Suddenly, Ira saw several people walking by, all slender, with chains around their legs and hands, he then realized where he was, he reached it, Bosco, the town of slavery. His eyes widened, he was here, all that was left is for him to find his mother. He turned around to begin looking for her, but bumped into a large man. "What's this? One of them escaped?" The man said, looking at Ira, who's eyes reverted back to their usual blank stare. "Huh, I think his just homeless" Another man said, Ira noticed the man held a whip, and he didn't need to be clever to know why "Take 'em with us, kids are popular in those rich families" The man said, as the large man grabbed Ira's head and lifted him with ease. Ira barely resisted, infact, he felt...something new inside of him, something he never felt before, but it felt as if it was rushing through his entire body...and he didn't particulary hate it, but he felt...it was bad. The man handcuffed Ira's arms and legs like the rest of the slaves, and tied them into chains that the man attached to the floor of a large cage, as thee were other cages with other slaves being sent into them. "Don't worry, kiddo, you arrived right at the auctioning, you'll be sold off and not even need to be taught discipline...yet" The man said, grinning and walking away, as Ira turned around to see more people in the cage with him. They all had terrified expressions, and appeared as if they hadn't eaten for days, their clothes all torn and ragged. He saw both men, women and children, either families or alone, clinging to one another. "What'd you think?" The voice ringed again, however, no one else reacted to it, apparantly only Ira could hear it "This is what Bosco is, the true, hideous colors of humanity, selling themselves. Taking those who have no one and nothing from the streets, like you, and selling them like its a sport. Disgusting, no?" The voice told Ira, who appeared unfazed by all of this. "Hehehe, just wait, you'll instantly begin to hate all who live here" The voice said, vanishing once more. Later that night, within a large theatre, many people gathered, all appearing to be dressed in fancy clothing, all holding a sign with a number. It was time for the slave auction to begin. In the back stage, Ira sat, his arms and legs still cuffed, as the man with the whip passed by "Now, I need you to look helpless, and weak, that'll attract more people" The man said to Ira, who didn't bother to look or respond to him "Hey, listen to me" Ira still remained silent "Hmph, fine, enjoy being some family's pet" Those two words struck him, "family" and "pet". "Family's...pet....?" Ira said confused. "Yes, you will be treated however they wish to treat you, and unless their kids are nice, you won't get any good treatment, hehehe" The man said, walking away. "Family...." The first time that word was mentioned to him was when Lamia suggested to Ira that he could be a part of her family. He didn't ask what it meant, he didn't ask why, he merely smiled when he heard that, but now, he felt the opposite, he detested hearing how that man said it, how he was called a pet. The curtains were down, and 10 slaves stood waiting, Ira being one of them, their chains attached to the ground. As the man passed by each one, every time he passed by a slave, man or woman, little or old, they got down to their knees, until he reached Ira, who simply glared at him emotionlessly. The man sighed "What's your name, kid?" The man asked Ira. "I-..." Ira cut himself in the middle, before coughing and saying with a clear throat "Amon". "Amon? That's a new one. You're parents must've hated you, hahaha!" The man laughed, as Ira twitched at his words "Here, Amon, have a goodbye gift, from me" The man said, as he raised his whip upwards towards Ira. The curtains were pulled up, but when they were, the audience's face became horrified, and even the slaves, were curled up, seeing the man with the whip, with several blades in his stomach, lying dead on the stage. Ira had defended himself, and killed the man, and looking at the audience, knew it won't end well. He extended his arms forward, and looked at the other slaves "Do it, too" Ira said to the slaves, as a sword materialized infront of him, cutting into the floor and Ira's chains, on both his arms and legs. Upon seeing this, the slaves did the same, and swords materialized and freed them as well, while some of them grabbed the swords and ran with them. "Wha....What the hell is that kid?!" One of the men in the audience shouted. "Is he a Mage?! Impossible! A child can't have that much magic at a young age!" Another man yelled, to which Ira turned towards the audience. "What is he?! Some kind of Demon?!" That word ringed in his ear, Demon, and in that moment, guards came up onto the stage, and Ira didn't even bother giving them a glance. "Demon...." Ira said to himself, being pulled to the floor by the two guards, however, he teleported immediately, taking the guards with him, leaving everyone confused. "What....he can use more than one magic....?" The audience began to sound terrified, a child using magic, and not just any child, but one who looks homeless, an orphan, and only 10, using more than a single magic? It would take years to learn just one, and the average age for child to learn is 9, and to even be capable of using it properly is around 13, so how...or why was this child using two? A woman suddenly felt something dripping on her, she felt it on her head, and it was a red liquid, she looked up, and screamed as she saw the two guards, hung by chains to the ceiling lights, and still alive and struggling, as many people panicked and began to run to the main exit, before many weapons, sharp, deadly, melee weapons materialized infornt of the door, blocking them from running. "No....no escape" Ira said, his tone sounding harsher than usual. He did these things, these awful, inhuman things, yet, despite what he heard from that man about guilt, the only thing ringing in his ears was "Demon...I am...Demon...I...am...Amon" One of the men from the audience charged at Ira, but fell face first, as a large broadsword pierced through his stomach, killing him. "What do you want from us, you Demon?!" One of the men shouted, as Ira extended his hands forward. "I...hate you..." Ira said, his tone no longer being calm, but being pure hatred emitted from him, because that's what he felt, hate. He didn't hate it, he didn't like it either, but that's what he felt, and this is what this feeling made him do. Suddenly, many blades materialized above the audience, as it began to rain down upon them, as Ira teleported away, to the theatre, the only safe area, as he heard the screams of pain of the people being suddenly stabbed by blades falling on them. Ira turned around, seeing a large pool of blood, and many corpses, with some people still alive and struggling to get up, as he teleported to a woman in a dress, now red from her blood and the blood of others. "I...hate...you" Ira said, pointing a sword towards the woman. "P-...please...I just...I just want to go...home" The woman begged, beginning to cry. "Yes, you see? This is what I meant. You feel it, do you not? Hatred towards these pitiful beings" The voice appeared, sounding full of bloodlust "Kill her, it won't be any different from all those you've already killed, boy". "Please...I have kids...I...I have a family..." "Family..." That was the only word that ringed in his ears, hearing it again. Ira's eyes began to widen as he lowered his sword "Fa-...family..." He then realized...what he had... "Fami-...ly..." What others had as well "I..." And what he took from others. Something he dearly loved. In this theatre, these people, had families, and he took them away from their families, the same way he was taken away from his, twice no less. "I...I..." Ira looked at his hands, covered in blood from the massacre "I...." In an instant, Ira teleported away, reaching the rooftop of the theatre and in a fit of both rage and guilt he shouted "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" A painful scream, people heard it, they looked at the theatre, where it came from. Ira grabbed his head with his hands, pressing against his skull in a fit of rage, not against the people who took him, but against himself for what he did. "Do you see?! This is what you are! A murderer, a being meant to kill all these pesky flies!" The voice gushed out in absolute joy towards Ira "That "guilt" will fade! You will feel accomplished for your goals, you will be proud of your kills! After all! They brought that onto themselves, didn't they?!" The voice continued to scream "Now then, boy! Tell me, who are you?!" Ira became silent, his grip on his head loosening, as his arms appears as if he lost control of them "I am...?" Ira asked. "Yes, who are you? Do you wish to look for your mother? Do you believe Lamia is alive?" The voice asked Ira. "Lamia...? Who...is...Lamia...?" Ira eyes became blank, almost as if he was dead "Who...is my...mother...?" The events he witnessed, the realization, everything, repressed into the deepest, darkest corners of his mind, locked for good "Who...am I...?...I...am..." Ira's bandages began to untie and fall, as he tied them back, tightening the grip this time "I am Demon....I. Am. Amon" Ira declared, his eyes no longer appearing blank nor empty, but full of wrath, as he vanished, teleporting again. "Hehehehe, another success. One down, 10 more to go~" The voice declared, as a slender figure, shadowed by the night, appeared and looked through a window "But my, my, this is beyond what I expected" The figure said, noting on the massacre that Ira caused "And to think his magic reserves just needed an emotional push in order for his full potential to bloom" The figure began to maniaclly laugh. Absolutey joyful. Category:Storyline Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Fairy Tail: Vice